High School Musical The Parody
by Edeil
Summary: Just like the title says: it's a parody. Rated T for sexual and racist comments please read the author's note in the beginning


**Important Author's Note: **_**I don't own High School Musical; any changes that I made are not actual events in the movie: I just took a few liberties and looked too deep into little things.** _**Also:_ I'm NOT a racist person; any comments that you might find offensive are not coming from a racist person neither are they something I believe in. I'm sorry if you are offended by anything I might say._**

Having said that: Please Read and Review!

**_High School Musical -The Parody_**

_Black Screen _

Yet Another Disney Channel Original Movie

--- High School Musical---

It's New Years Eve and rapidly approaching midnight. We see a ski lodge and many merry snowboarders. People seem to be having a good time celebrating the approaching New Year.

A woman in an un-flattering sparkly green shirt and black skirt passes an almost empty recreation room. She stops and gives a sigh as she recognizes the only two inhabitants.

"Woo! Keep working left Troy!" says a middle-aged man. His shirt is soaked with sweat. It's kind of gross. "You'll torch 'em!"

"Am I going left?" Asks the boy. He's kind of cross-eyed, with wack eyebrows. His hair is wet from many hours of practice.

"Yeah!" Responds his lizard-faced father,

"Ok, like this?" Troy grabs the ball and goes right.

"……We'll work on that." The dad says, catching the ball.

"Boys?" The woman says. The 'boys' stop and stare at the woman. "Did we really fly all this way to play more basketball?"

"Ummm… who are you?" asks Troy.

"I'm your mother who has four lines in the whole movie and seemingly shows no support for my son by not going to his games."

"Oh. Cool. All right. Well, yeah, we flew all this way to play more basketball."

"Come on. It's the last night of vacation. The party, remember?"

"Right. The party. New Year's Eve." says lizard-man.

"Yeah. Troy. Kids Party. You. Go."

"_Kids_ Party?"

"Don't you sass at me young man."

"Aight." Troy grabs the ball and makes a final shot, going right again.

We're down at the kid's party now. Troy enters looking suave and showered in a nice shirt and coat. He passes the kids doing shots and makes his way over to the keg.

"All right! How's that for a couple of snowboarders?" says a D.J.-kind of man. Apparently they're doing karaoke. "Who's gonna rock the house next?" The spotlights turn to seek-and-destroy mode, as they scan the group of teens. They fall on Troy just before he can get a drink. The crowd cheers and lifts Troy up, carrying him mosh-style. They dump him on the stage.

"Hey, you know what? Someday you guys might thank me for this. Or not." Says the D.J. man. Troy gives him a look as he leaves he turns to look at his singing companion.

"Woah wait. Who the heck are you?"

"I'm Gabriella. Duh."

"No you're not! You're Hilary Duff!"

"Yeah. Everyone knows that if I were still with Disney, I'd be Gabriella."

"…Ok…" Troy and Hilary, excuse me, '_Gabriella'_ look around nervously as music begins to play.

"_Living in my own world_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen  
When you take a chance"_

"_I never belieeeeeeeeved innnn. What I couldn't seeeee-ooah wooah."_

Ok, no. Please. I'm begging you." Troy whined. "Pick someone else!" 'Gabriella'

Gives him an evil gland flips her blonde hair. D.J. man cuts the music and goes and grabs some Puerto Rican looking girl and brings her up.

"Hey, you know what? Someday you guys might thank me for this. Or not." Troy rolls his eyes as the music starts up again.

"_Living in my own world_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen  
When you take a chance"_

Troy decides this is not worth his time, and the keg was calling. He turned to leave just as the new girl began to sing.

"_I never believed in_

_What I couldn't see"_

Troy stops. He turns and checks her out. She doesn't look too bad, and since it was the last night of vacationm, why not have a little _fun_.

_I never opened my heart_

_To all the possibilities_

_I know that something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_And right here tonight_

_This could be the start_

_Of something new_

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_

_Now who'd of ever thought that_

_We'd both be here tonight_

_And the world looks so much brighter_

_With you by my side_

_I know that something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_I know it for real_

_This could be the start_

_Of something new_

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_

_I never knew that it could happen_

_Till it happened to me_

_I didn't know it before _

_But now it's easy to see_

_It's a start _

_Of something new_

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_That it's the start _

_Of something new_

_It feels so right _

_To be here with you_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_

_Start of something new._

They finish to a tremendous applause, even though Troy _technically _isn't singing and their voices clash most of the time.

"Me Tarzan. You Jane." Troy pounds his fist against his chest intimidatingly.

"Huh?"

"Troy."

"Oh. Gabriella." They shake hands politely then head out to enjoy the night sky.

They discuss things like politics, global warming, the destruction of the environment; you kno0w, important stuff.

"So, do you sing often?"

"Nn… just church choir. You?"

"No… just in the shower." The both laugh like it was the funniest joke of the century.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,6,5,3,2,1!" The crowd behind them cheers on the New Year.

"Well…" Troy says giving Gabriella a coy smile. "I don't know your last name, and you don't know mine…how about a one night stand?" Gabriella smiles.

Troy wakes up in his room all alone the next morning. The only thing he has to remind him of Gabriella is the picture she snapped of herself with his cell phone, adding her number to his contacts list.

"Gabriella…" Troy gets up to pack. He makes sure to find and thank the D.J. man before they leave.

* * *

Whee. Parodies are way fun to write. For future referance: PR means Puerto Rican (like in West Side Story they're called the PR's). Also: Gabriella will probably switch from being PR toMexican occasionally: just go with it.

Please Review! (flames welcome)


End file.
